<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>perfect by arsenicCuttlefish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516374">perfect</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCuttlefish/pseuds/arsenicCuttlefish'>arsenicCuttlefish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Other, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28516374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/arsenicCuttlefish/pseuds/arsenicCuttlefish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>stupid self indulgent tomagi/reader drabble</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Togami Byakuya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>perfect</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>constructive criticism is appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>fuck your in love</p><p> </p><p>your mind was constantly running with thoughts of him, his dirty blonde hair styled to perfection, his bright blue eyes filled with determination and power, even his wrinkle free dress shirt contrasting perfectly with the onyx suit jacket. god you fell for him like a lovesick teenager it was stupid and you've been trying to deny yourself since the beginning of this killing game but your own body and thoughts have been betraying you with thoughts of him, you could say you even looked to him, i mean how could you not hes..hes.. fuck whats the word?</p><p> </p><p>perfect</p><p> </p><p>hes more than perfect hes more than anything you could think of.</p><p> </p><p>he was Byakuya Togami the ultimate heir and your were helplessly in love with him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>